The Frog and The Time Lord
by Party-Like-A-Time-Lord
Summary: Doctor Who!FrUK.Arthur is one of the last time lords who travels through time and space in his Tardis with his companion, Francis. What happens when Arthur begins feeling strange about his companion? Please read.
1. The Doctor's Companion

Arthur ran around the TARDIS. Pulling random devices that did whatever their use was, cranking knobs and pushing buttons. Francis watched his little time lord scramble around the large mechanical device in the room with an amused look on his features. "VWOOSH! VWOOSH!" The familiar noise of 'The Doctor's wife' whisking away through time and space rang in the two male's ears.

A smile graced Francis's lips as Arthur finally relaxed. Arthur took a glance at his French companion sitting in the chair he had for him on the other side of the TARDIS near one of the many staircases.

"What are you smiling about, Frog?" The British time lord snapped. Francis rested his head on his fisted hand and crossed his legs. "Nothing, Mon Cher. I'm just admiring you're beauty." Francis cocked his head to the side slightly and grinned. Arthur immediately looked away as a blush crept on his cheeks. "I don't understand you humans sometimes." Arthur walked towards the monitor to check if they were going to the right time period. Everything seemed in place. He peeked around the corner towards his companion then looked at the gadgets on the desk like appendage that came from the pillar in the middle of the control center of the time machine. The blond time traveler let out a sigh and touched his chest where one of his hearts was located. He would never admit it, but all the centuries that has lived so far, No one made him feel like this. His heart began to hurt as he remembered when he first met him. He knew Francis flirted with just about anyone he could. Including him.

Arthur walked down the streets of Paris. It was a beautiful city, it was just he never really liked the people there. He found it odd to even come here. But, for some odd reason, the TARDIS brought him here. The silly old girl had a mind of her own sometimes.

He looked at all of the scenery, soaking it in. "Ah, vous sont aussi belles que les pétales de rose." A smooth voice cut through the silence of the other side of the alley he was entering. Obviously the owner of the voice was French. It was easy to tell. He walked to where the voice came from. A man with long blond hair was chatting with two women in their native tongue. Arthur couldn't make out what he was saying, but he could tell he was flirting with them by his body language. The girls giggled and spoke a few more French words to him then walked off. Arthur decided it was nothing, so he walked out of the alley. The man had rubbed him the wrong way already.

Arthur walked past the people. Deep in thought about why the TARDIS brought him to the French capitol. Suddenly he ran into something hard. "Je suis désolé. Etes-vous d'accord?" Arthur looked up and saw that he ran into the man. Not only that, but also that the man was taller than him, which made him even more pissed than before. "I'm sorry. I don't speak frog." The man looked surprised at his remark as if he understood what he said.

"Mon dieu, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you spoke English." The man apologized. "Whatever, frog."

From then on, Arthur would watch him from time to time. He ran into him numerous of times and fought with him numerous times. It wasn't till some aliens wrecked havoc on the city and Arthur saved his ass. Francis found out that Arthur truly wasn't human but strangely still accepted him as a friend. From that day, Francis became Arthur's companion. Of course the two never really got along very well though. They fought constantly but, strangely the two made a good pair.

Arthur returned from his hiding space and silently walked towards the staircase. Francis watched the other climb the stairs. The smile on his face dropped to a slight frown. He had been Arthur's companion long enough to know when something was wrong. "Are you okay, Mon Cher?" Francis wondered aloud. An unexpected yell came from up above. "THINK ABOUT IT, FROG!" He sat a few more minutes in the control room listening to the angered footsteps coming from the time lord then headed up the stairs himself to the wardrobe room to change into something for bed. "I hope he's okay," he said to himself silently.

Arthur sat in his study. He felt like he wanted to die right there. He knew a fight was about to break out between the two for yelling what he did at him. "Oh, this is just beautiful. What am I going to do?" Arthur was too tired to deal with a pissy Frenchman. He locked his door and sat at his desk, awaiting the frustrated knock from Francis who would be wondering why he was yelling at him which never came. After 15 minutes of waiting he never got the anger knock. He unlocked his door and took a peek outside. Nothing. The hallway was quiet and no one was waiting for him.

Francis looked through the clothes that Arthur had for him. He was surprised that Arthur allowed him to pick out the clothes he wanted. He took off the scarf that he always wore. He found a pair of pajama pants and took them. He slipped off his pants and put the more comfortable slacks on. He began to unbutton the first buttons of his shirt. He stopped suddenly as he was surprised to hear Arthur's boots against the hard floor of the TARDIS. 'I'm amazed he didn't lock himself in his study for 3 hours,' he thought.

Every time he and Arthur had gotten into fights, he would go into his study and lock himself in there. Francis always concluded that the reason he did it was to vent for a little. He knew the brit, or the alien passing off as a brit, was a grouchy man and you never wanted to fuck with him too much. But his mischievous side always kicked in and he would piss him off to no extent.

Arthur walked the many hallways of his vehicle. He wasn't going anywhere particular. He just let his feet take him wherever on his ship. It felt better just to walk around than just sit in that shitty office room that he called a study.

Francis began to unbutton his shirt again and removed the fabric from his body as he heard footsteps from Arthur. He was happy that he decided stop that nasty habit of locking himself in a stuffy room. Human or not, it wasn't good for Arthur.

He worried about Arthur constantly. He knew the alien could take care of himself, but still. It scared the living daylights out of him to think of the dangers that he faced. Of course Arthur could regenerate himself, but he would be an entirely new person.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by noticing the other body in the room. Francis looked behind to see Arthur staring at him with wide eyes and a blush lightly brushing his face. A small smile pulled at his lips when he saw Arthur. It was adorable how he always blushed when Francis was around. Francis walked towards Arthur and tried to embrace him against his naked chest. That didn't end very well. Arthur pushed away and ran off. Francis stared back shocked at the event. "I just wanted to try to cheer you up…" He said. Francis sighed and walked to his bedroom.

As the Frenchman lay on his bed, he thought about how he ended up in this craft; that, somehow at this very moment was going through worm holes in time and space. It was interesting how Arthur kept him around on the ship and trusted him. No one ever really trusted him. For Arthur, he was a companion helping him on his journey, A cook (even though he had his own full working kitchen that could make him whatever he wanted), and a friend. He sighed and turned the lamp out getting ready for bed, The darkness of the room seeping into his body and allowing slumber to overcome him. Little did he know that Arthur had opened his door and was watching him.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile this has been sitting on my flash drive for quite some time. I decided to finally end it, but I'm thinking about making this a two-shot. Sorry that the idea is kind of cheesy but I could hold it back anymore and wrote it.


	2. Waiting and Running

Arthur silently looked at the sleeping Frenchman. He looked so peaceful and beautiful…No not beautiful, He was handsome. Arthur mentally slapped himself. He can't mate with a human, Especially a MALE human! Oh god this was so confusing. Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and walked towards Francis' bed and lightly sat down near him.

His eyes soaked in every feature of his companion's. His lightly tanned skin, which was nicer than Arthurs pale skin in his opinion, was a beautiful cream which reminded him of the Jolly Dodgers Francis made for him sometimes. Not to mention Francis was very muscular compared to Arthur's petit frame. The light beard that grew on Francis' gave him more of a masculine look which Arthur didn't have either. In all his regenerations, never had he been able to grow a beard. (Little fun fact from author that has nothing to do with the story, did you know that time lords go through 16 regenerations before they die?) His beautiful golden locks were longer than Arthur could grow his. However, Arthur always thought that Francis' hair gave him a feminine look.

Arthur ran a hand through Francis' golden hair. It was so soft, but he would never admit it to the frog's face. The time lord bent down and lightly kissed his companions forehead. The next thing took Arthur by surprise. Francis decided that was the perfect time to roll over and take the Briton down with him. The time lord just wanted to die right there. He knew he should not have walked into the Frenchman's room. Arthur looked down at Francis face and stopped breathing as he felt the frog nuzzle into the crook of his neck and cuddle him. The time lord's body tensed and soon quickly relaxed. All he felt was the Frenchman's soft breathe on his neck. A sigh escaped his lips, relaxing his body more.

Francis cracked an eye open and stared at Arthur's tomato red face, giving a small smile to himself. He gave a light kiss to Arthur's neck which made the time lord jump and squeak. "So cute, Mon Cher." Arthur jerked up and ran out the room as fast as he could, leaving a puzzled human behind in the small room. Arthur quickly ran towards his office till he was stopped by his tin dog. "Hello Master!" the lights in the dogs screen blinked happily as it's high pitched voice spoke. "Not Now, K-9!" Arthur scrambled inside his office and locked the door. Arthur barricaded the door with his body till he felt like no one was coming. He peeked out of the door looking to see if Francis was coming. He sighed in relief when he didn't come. He rested in his chair with a nervous smile on his lips and he closed his eyes.

"K-9, where is Arthur?" Arthur's eyes snapped open and he began to panic. "Yes, Master, Master is in the office." Blast, given away by the tin dog! "Damn it." As soon as the swear left Arthur's lips, a knock was heard at his door. "Mon Cher? Are you okay?"Arthur's twin hearts began to beat rapidly. "Go away Francis!" Arthur yelled through the locked door. The time lord glared at the door as if it would burst into flames and hopefully kill his annoying companion. Francis jingled the door knob but could not get in. Arthur heard the Frenchman give an irritated sigh. "Fine, I give up." Arthur just stayed quiet and listened to his heart beats quickly going back to normal He waited to hear the Frenchman again.

Arthur listened carefully and heard nothing. The time lord unlocked the door and opened the door to see if the Frenchman was there. Little did he know, he was not caught in the Spiders web, Arthur being the fly and Francis was the spider. Arthur was tackled by Francis who pinned him down to the smooth floor of the Tardis. Arthurs face went red at the site of a shirtless Francis who was looking at him so seriously and pinning him down. Francis's face softened and grew a sweet smile. "Je'taime, Mon amour." Arthur said as he placed a kiss on Arthur's lips. The brit's eyes went wide from the gesture. When he realized what was going on, he kicked Francis off of him and scrambled back into his office.

Francis sat on the floor with K-9 next to him. He cringed as pain went surging through his body from his stomach where Arthur had kicked him. "Mon lapin can kick!" Francis told K-9. "Indeed, Master," The dog replied. Francis listened to the silence emanating from Arthur's office that was mixed with the silence from the hallway, not including the mechanical sounds coming from K-9. Francis sighed and laid on the floor with K-9 by his side. He closed his eyes and once more, took in the silence. A muffled voice was heard from behind the door that sounded somewhat like, "Like you." Francis got up and looked at the door. "What did you say, Mon Petit?" Francis began to become curious. "I Love you too, frog." The answer from behind the door was still a bit muffled, but Francis smiled as he finally understood what Arthur said. However, Francis wanted to hear it without the door separating them.

"What was that, Arthur?" A smirk played on the Frenchman's lips as he tried to get Arthur out of the room. Arthur opened the door a crack and yelled in Francis's face, "I love you, damn it!" Arthur kissed Francis quickly then shut the door quickly. Francis blushed as her heard what he had wanted to hear for a long time and that Arthur actually willingly kissed him. Francis broke out in a grinning fit. "Looks like I'm just going to have to wait for him to come out again." Francis looked to the mechanical dog by his side. "Would you like to play some chess, K-9?" The tin dog's head craned up to look at Francis's grinning face. "That would be lovely, Master." The Frenchman began walking to his room with K-9 trailing behind him.

Arthur stared at Francis who has already made his trek back to his room with K-9. Arthur smiled as he was finally able to get out how he felt and maybe actually have something new with his companion. With a smile still wrapped on his lips, he closed the door to his office fully and began to play with his sonic screwdriver.

Authors Note: Hey guys! I finally finished this part. I'm sorry this took so long to write. I was having a hard time thinking of things to write on this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!


End file.
